Surprise
by geographicallycorrect
Summary: Gwen's feeling down about everything that happened in TDAS, but maybe a surprise visit will change her mood. Gwen/Courtney one-shot


**A/N: Courn week day 1! Theme is, you guessed it, a party! This fic is dedicated to my fantastic friend, Nips, who's birthday is today!**

Gwen sighed. Going home after losing a season of Total Drama wasn't fun. She would know, she did it four times. She regretted ever going back to the dumb reality show.

But she had her reasons. Or _reason. _

Courtney.

Thinking about her made Gwen's heart hurt. She missed her, but was still furious with her. After finally making up, she had planned to take _Scott _to the finals instead of her?

That was Courtney for you. Always thinking strategically.

Gwen wondered if things would go back to normal now. Courtney would ignore Gwen's calls and Gwen would have to pray for a new season Courtney was going to compete in so Gwen could finally talk to her again. Because although Gwen was mad, she didn't want to throw away their newly mended relationship. Besides, it's hard to let go of the person you are in love with.

Gwen noticed she loved Courtney after the drama with Duncan had already taken place. After Gwen lost in World Tour, she felt…empty. She assumed she missed Duncan, but when he got eliminated she still felt strange. Not long after, she realized she missed Courtney. The perfectionist, preppy, competitive, pain in the ass, Courtney. Gwen felt torn between Duncan and Courtney, loving them both. After current events, Gwen realized Duncan had the same issue as she did, loving Courtney.

Gwen smiled to herself at the irony, then her phone buzzed.

"Srry hun! I am working late & ur brother is a sleepover! There are leftovers in the fridge, luv u!" Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled at her mom's text.

The taxi slowed down and drove down Gwen's street and pulled into her driveway. "That'll be one-hundred and twenty bucks." The taxi driver held out her hand.

"One-hundred-?!" Gwen exclaimed. Figures the producers of the show would call her a cab home but make her pay. The taxi driver put his hand out closer, motioning Gwen to pay him. "Fine." Gwen gave him the last of her money and hopped out of the car.

Gwen eyed the outside of her house. It still looked the same. Same one story home with her mother's failed attempts at gardening in the front yard.

Gwen unlocked the front door and walked into the unusually dark house. She flicked on the hallway lights and slipped her boots off.

She lugged her suitcases into the living room and took a deep breath.

"Surprise!" The lights flick on in the living room to show Courtney smiling wide.

"Ahhh!" Gwen nearly fell but managed to keep her balance.

"Oh man! I so got you!"

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Gwen looked around the room and saw various party decorations. In the center of the coffee table, a chocolate cake. "This is all for me?"

Courtney grabbed Gwen's hand and led her to the cake. "No, I'm here for your _mom._ Yes, it's for **you."**

Gwen looked down at the cake. The word's "I'm Sorry" were written across in child-like handwriting.

"You'd be surprised how hard it is to write with frosting." Courtney let out a small laugh. "I…understand if this changes nothing. I just really feel like a jerk." She looked her in the eyes. "I let the game get in the way of our friendship and that was wrong of me. Please forgive me."

Gwen felt hurt at the word 'friendship' but warm towards her apology. "I forgive you." The two girls smiled at one another. "How could I not? You threw me a kickass party." Gwen motioned at the empty room.

"I guess we don't have many mutual friends." Courtney smiled. "But I rented movies, your brother is at a sleepover, your mom is working late, and we have a whole cake to ourselves. I say that's pretty kickass."

"What are we waiting for?"

By the third movie, Gwen and Courtney were cuddled on the couch with Gwen's head on Courtney's shoulder.

"You've been quiet." Courtney remarked. "Whenever we'd watch these dumb rom-coms in first class you'd always make fun of them."

Gwen sighed and sat up. "I have to tell you something."

Courtney paused the movie and turned to her. "What is it?"

Gwen bit her lip. She was in the classic situation of being in love with your best friend. "I think…I may…like….you…like… _like _you." Courtney remained silent for a while, which made Gwen nervous. "I know you're probably super weirded out right now, and I get if you wanna go I just-"

"I…like you too."

"_**Like**__ me, like me?"_

Courtney smiled a bit. "**Like** you, like you."

Gwen gave a goofy smile. "So…we should go on a date then."

"Oh is this not a date?" Courtney questioned.

"You aren't gonna take me out? How cheap." Gwen joked.

"_How dare you?"_ Courtney laughed and hit Gwen with a pillow. "There is one thing though." Courtney said seriously and leaned in a bit closer.

"Mhmmm…What's that?"

"I _always _kiss on the first date." Courtney smirked and leaned in and pressed her lips against Gwen's.

That's when Gwen decided All-Stars may have been an emotional rollercoaster, but in the end, it was worth it.


End file.
